


Beyond the Sea (a bioshock story)

by Persephone_Morgan



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: BioShock Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Inspired by BioShock, Original Character(s), Plasmids (BioShock), Rapture (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Morgan/pseuds/Persephone_Morgan
Summary: Bioshock Story:Camille and Dimitri are two government agents who specialize in the recovery of artifacts and technology from failed cities that attempted to separate themselves from the union. The two are assigned to Rapture, a city beneath the waves where anyone can work for themselves and work without limits, to recover what technology and other items they can find. With the city slowly coming apart at the seams will they be up for the task?Rights go to the Bioshock creators
Kudos: 4





	1. Sinking into Madness

When Rapture first sank beneath the waves, the surface dwellers called it "the beginning of the end of mankind" , we had called them crazy at the time but little did we know how right they would be. It was perfect in the beginning, a beautiful place where we could be ourselves, where we could do what we want, where we had the freedom of choice.

"A man chooses, a slave obeys" , the woman giggles madly, "what a load of bullshit" . She picks her way along the debris ridden hallway, humming and giggling to herself. "Where oh where could my ADAM be?". 

Why did things have to end this way? How did it all go so wrong? How could she have ended up like this? The woman looks out the window at the sea and depleted city that surrounds her, then notices her appearance in the reflection of the glass. She used to be so beautiful, all the fellas used to line up at her door just to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. But now...

The woman picks at her rough and peeling skin with the claws that replaced her perfectly manicured nails. Lightly, she touches her head, where hideous bumps and growths have formed, leaving next to nothing of her gorgeous hair. She tilts her head and smiles, revealing her broken, sharp teeth where pearly white ones used to be. She considers her body, once the perfect example of a young woman in her prime, now a husk. A broken, peeling shell. 

"Oh what a pretty girl I am~" she croons to herself, internally cringing at her craggy, scratchy voice. What's left of her sanity is little more than an internal monologue now, trapped in her own mind, no way out. Forced to wander through this wretched city with no escape, no freedom. 

Something shiny catches her eye, she cackles and claps delightedly, it's a vial of ADAM. They're becoming quite rare in the destruction of the city. There is no more rational thought, only ADAM. She sprints towards it, grinning like a fool,. She tugs at the ADAM, it doesn't come free. She tugs again, harder this time, still nothing. She frowns and begins to curse under her breath as she tugged with all her might, it finally pops loose, causing her to lose her balance. She holds it up triumphantly and laughs to herself. 

A drop of water drips onto her forehead, she pauses and looks up. 

Oh no.

Where the ADAM was, now a crack in the upper part of the window, water slowly dripping from it. Right onto her head. 

Oh well, she has her ADAM now, that's all that matters. She clutches it close to her body and smiles contentedly, wanting to revel in her moment of victory.

The drips of water become more frequent and the crack grows wider and wider. Soon it's a trickle, then a pour. She ignores it, still on the floor, cradling her ADAM. The stream becomes bigger and bigger. Soon the water is up to her chest. Somehow it doesn't matter, the world has shrunk to just her and her ADAM. 

The water rises up to her neck, her chin, and soon the water has completely covered her head. She opens her mouth to say something insane no doubt, water suddenly enters her mouth and throat. She tries to scream, nothing but bubbles come out. Her body begins to shake, not in fear, but in laughter. She laughs and laughs, she can't stop laughing, even as her lungs fill with water and her vision fades to black.

Freedom, freedom at last.


	2. Twisted and Turned Around

"Ugh.. There was another cave in. The water pressure is building like all hell in this place"  
Camille flips through the pages of maps and sighs to herself in frustration

"Where was it?", her companion asks, looking over her shoulder 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Dimitri"

Camille sighs again and examines the collapse site in reference to the maps, this place was a maze, it was a wonder people used to find their way around down here, let alone LIVE here. It was sheer madness in her eyes. She tucks a stray piece of her brunette hair behind her ear. 

"I think it was... here," She points to the hallway that looks closest to what she guesses is their location "near 'Neptune's Bounty'" 

"Y'know, people back at base talked about what a 'marvel of architecture' this place is and how they 'wish they could've been on this assignment' but I'd bet my left boot that if they were down here right now they would eat their words" 

Camille smiles a little, a rare thing since her father died but Dimitri somehow knew how to bring it out of her. "Well, it's still held up for this long, which is fairly incredible, but you're right, those stuffy old suits at the base wouldn't know what hit em" 

Dimitri laughs, a low rumbling sound that resonates deep in his barrel chest.  
"Don't get me wrong, the fact that this place is still mostly standing is a miracle. It's really amazing. But with all the wreckage that's befallen this place, it feels like we were only picked cause we're not afraid of getting our hands dirty" 

He was right, they were the youngest, the most unafraid and the easiest people to choose. Of course they were qualified, Dimitri being one of the largest, strongest people at the base, and her being the smallest and quickest. It also helped that they had the highest rates of mission success. They were both smart and had worked their asses off to get where they are now. Though, she couldn't shake this weird sinking feeling in her chest, an odd sense of dread that didn't quite make sense. This place felt..wrong somehow. Like they shouldn't be here...  
"Camille.... Camille!"  
She looks up at him, startled  
"Hm?"  
"You were zoning out, I was asking if you were ready to continue"  
"Oh! Yes I'm ready."  
She quickly straightens out the maps and prepares herself to continue on through this wretched labyrinth. Dimitri smiles at her and nudges her gently  
"Hey, relax. We're gonna be fine. We're here to explore and bring up whatever tech has managed to survive this hellhole. Easy in, easy out. I don't know what's got you so tense today, we've done it a million times before"  
Camille shrugs  
"I don't know... I know we're the best people for this mission but.. I just have a bad feeling about this place, like a twisted sense of deja vu"  
She considers the maps again, some are incredibly legible and had clearly been well preserved, while others were a disorganized, jumbled mess. Like the writer had been in the middle of a mental breakdown. The real kicker was that it was all supposedly from the same person.  
She lets out a small huff of frustration and looks up at Dimitri, the folks back at base will be getting strong words from her.  
"Let's do this"  
He grins and they carry on through the hallways, being very careful to avoid the collapsed sector.


	3. Along Came a Spider..

"Jesus, time has not been friendly to this place" Dimitri murmurs lowly, surveying the damages. 

It was clear this place had once been incredible but the past twenty-five years have been rough on this city. If what she'd read in the reports had been correct, then it truly was a miracle that this place was still standing.  
There were piles of rubble everywhere, water and mold had made their homes here. The smell of fish hung heavily in the air and it made her want to gag. She had never been a fan of fish.

"You can definitely tell this place has been through the wringer" she whispers back "apparently this part of the city, Neptune's Bounty, was the biggest port complex in Rapture. This is where they discovered the gene altering slug, AKA the thing that caused this city to turn into chaos."

"Wow... you're a huge nerd, ya know that?"

Camille can't help but smile and shoves Dimitri playfully

"I am not! I just do my research, unlike some people.." 

He scoffs and ruffles her hair 

"I did plenty of research, you just went overboard." 

Now Camille can't help but scoff, with just a little bit of laughter mixed in

"I don't think I was too excessive, in fact, it feels like I almost don't know enough about this place, ya know? It's kind of a mystery. There's so much to read about yet it's like we've barely scratched the surface of what there is to know." 

"I totally agree, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a major nerd." 

"Really?" 

Dimitri laughs and puts his hands up in surrender 

"Oh come on Cam, loosen up a little!" 

"No you come on! This place is so fascinating! There's so much the reports didn't tell us and the documents that were recovered were far from legible." She waves a few chicken scratch maps in his face. "We're learning so much just by being here."

Dimitri opens his mouth to respond, with what no doubt was shaping to be a witty retort, when an abrupt crashing noise startles the two of them. A loud, raspy cackle resonates throughout the room as a figure emerges from a pile of rubble. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Dimitri hisses as he pulls a gun from his holster

Camille draws her own weapon, trying to distinguish exactly what Dimitri just asked.

The figure was long, lanky and vaguely humanoid in appearance. It was wearing some sort of mask so neither of them could see its face. It twitched and bent it's limbs at unnatural angles that made Camille shiver in revulsion. She slowly raises her gun, not wanting to alert the beast. It looks at her and unleashes a bone chilling howl, extracting two wickedly sharp hooks from the folds of its clothes and leaping up on the ceiling. 

The hooks dig into the structure easily and the being begins to swing, able to navigate the decrepit ceiling easily 

"What the fuuuuuck?" Dimitri mutters under his breath, raising his own gun at the creature.  
As the creature swings the plaster on the ceiling begins to crackle and crumble under the impact of the hooks. As it gets closer Camille can hear the cackles and mutterings of the mad beast.  
It's right above them now, looking directly at Camille and hanging there, still as a statue.

Suddenly it points at her and laughs wildly. 

"YOU! YOU HAVE MY ADAM LITTLE GIRL!"

It leaps off the hook, launching directly at Camille's head.


End file.
